1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bath equipments, particularly to a shower switch with adjustable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, the shower equipment commonly guides water into different receiving cavities of the cover to spray various types of water drops from different outlet openings, such as the bobble water or massage water. The conventional shower equipment essentially makes water through the cavities and thence goes into the outlet openings via turning the cover. But the above design requires both hands to grasp the handle and simultaneously switch the cover, which may result in wetting the hands. Therefore, the conventional equipment causes the inconvenience and requires improvements.